Nuala: The White Lioness
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: For years the jungle has been under the protection of a white lion, defending the land and animals from humans and others seeking to destroy the peace and tranquility here. The daughter of Panja and Queen Eliza the young Nuala is no different. She is determined to follow her destiny always. *Based off television series The New Adventures Of Kimba The White Lion* Eventual OC/Duo
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nuala and the alterations to the storyline plot her presence provides for various readers amusement across the globe. **

**Nuala: The White Lioness Prologue **

_For hundreds of years a white lion has ruled over specific savannas and jungles in Africa, protecting the other animals against humans and keeping the peace amongst the other animals. _

_Panja is the most recent lion to have taken up this role. He is the strongest and bravest of all the lions. The most powerful of all. The law of the land was his law. All animals trusted him and regarded him as their leader. And the land echoed with his voice, the voice of a King. Panja did not rule over these lands. There was his mate and beloved consort Eliza. Together, under their rule, the jungle was at peace. This is the way it has always been. _

_Unfortunately, with all good things that are in this world nothing can last forever. Sooner or later a lurking darkness swoops in smite it all away. In this case the looming threat above them as always was humans. _

_Hunters and smugglers had come to the jungle to kill and take whatever they wanted either to sell or for their own personal gain. In the chaos of the conflict Eliza ended up trapped and captured at the hands of the enemy after they lured her in using a recording of Panja's mighty roar. The plan worked. Panja fought bravely to save his mate from the humans and as a result released many others from the hunter's cages. _

_But before he could free Eliza and escape with her back into the jungle this is when disaster struck. A hunter had been lying in wait to ambush Panja and shot him in cold blood. Panja died and became no more leaving Eliza alone to carry a precious gift inside of her. All the jungle echoed by Eliza's distraught mourning cry at Panja's death, departing from their world._

_Just like with all the rest that were apprehended Eliza was loaded onto a ship and taken across the sea. During the voyage Eliza gave birth to a single cub, a daughter. You see Eliza has been pregnant before the humans took her and still was afterwards. Not many knew about her pregnancy except for a smuggler, Kutter, had noticed it and the information confirmed. Following Panja's dying wish Eliza names the cub Nuala. _

_Nuala wasn't born in the jungle that's supposed to be her home. Instead it was a cage inside the cargo hold of the ship carrying her, Eliza, and all the other captive animals across the open ocean. Nuala knew nothing regarding the cruelty of humans, only her mothers soft and warm fur, and muzzle nuzzling her, and delicious milk. To Nuala that's all she'll ever need. _

_Eliza loves this cub with all her heart, but knows they cannot remain together. She can't bear the thought that her beloved daughter will suffer from the humans once they reach the other side of the water. Nuala has to return to the jungle in Africa in order to continue Panja's legacy. If Nuala stays then she'll never fulfill the destiny all others in Panja's line have lived to fulfill. So with an extremely heart Eliza does what any good mother would do._

_Eliza lets her child go. _

_Nuala was so small that Eliza was easily able to push her out of the cage they were in. Nuala desperately wanted to not leave her mother, but Eliza gives her no other option. So with one last tearful farewell Nuala leaves to do as her mother wishes. Eliza watched her daughter leave silently begging Panja's spirit to protect their daughter, guiding her back home. _

_Nuala evades human capture by diving into the ocean from the vessel just as a fierce storm hits. By some miracle Nuala survives and awakens on a piece of debris. _

_Nuala keeps strong. _

_The spirits of her father and mother, who passed in the storms onslaught, lead Nuala on her way. In honor and love for their memory Nuala vows to find her way home for them._

_This is not the end to Nuala's story. Oh no, not by a longshot. _

**Authors Note:**

**Wishing you all had as enjoyable a 4****th**** of July as I did this year! **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**Truth be told I've loved this series ever since I was a little kid and still do. I've been thinking about how to put this story idea into play for a very long time, but was unable to put it up until now. The reason for this is because of a major setback. I have no way of purchasing the episodes anywhere. There are some spots, but they even haven't panned out or are nonexistent anymore. In light of this I'm going to try my very best to take this as far as I can, but it's still up in the air. I need help. If anyone of you out there have any suggestions of where I can buy the full episodes then I'd be much obliged. Oh I really wish they'd just put it on ITunes! **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Nuala and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe. **

**Nuala: The White Lioness Chapter 1**

Nuala is so exhausted.

After fighting to stay afloat with her head above water from that horrible storm, communicating with the spirits of her deceased parents, and paddling for hours on end it's no surprise that Nuala fell asleep on the driftwood that she'd taken refuge on. Nuala wants so badly to fulfill her parent's dreams for her to return home, but it appears like she'll perish in the vast ocean before that can happen.

Luckily Nuala is rescued from such a heinous fate.

Her misfortune is that Nuala is then saved by the same unsavory character that got her trapped in this mess in the first place.

Miraculously Kutter the international smuggling broker somehow survived the storm and sinking of the ship and is now rowing on the surface on a life raft. Kutter immediately pulls Nuala from the water and into the raft with him. Nuala is so tired she can't really fight him as he puts her in his lap.

Stroking her fur in glee, Kutter said "Seems I haven't used up all my luck yet! Yes, it's alive! Can't let this precious treasure die, can I?"

Underneath the suns warmth Nuala shakes the water off her body in order to dry off faster. She then turns around to face Kutter tilting her head cutely at him.

"But it's a wonder we're both alive. You must have been having one hell of a time to be tossed around too. We had a storm and it was terrible. Poor you, your mother sank with the ship. Not that you understand anything I tell you, right," said Kutter, offhandedly as he stares off into the sky. "What are we going to do now?"

Nuala knows what she's going to do. Recalling what her parents told her she scurries to the edge of the raft in the direction the butterfly's traveled where Panja told her to go. She's about to jump off back into the water when Kutter catches her in the act.

Holding her close, Kutter said "Oh you better not be trying to run away. What on earth are you doing? Do you want to be thrown into the sea again," demanded Kutter. His attitude changes drastically as a ships foghorn is heard blaring not too far off. "Hey, we're saved! Hey!"

Kutter then begins to shout and wave his hands about to draw their attention.

It works. In just a couple of minutes the two of them are on the boat and out of danger.

Nuala is left forlorn. She's right back to where she started on another boat and even farther away from the jungle her home.

How is she gonna get back now?

Overhead a seagull flies toward land looming closer from beyond to a city where humans live.

Maybe Nuala can find someone to help her here.

**Authors Note:**

**Glad each and every one of you had a Merry Christmas, my friends! Here is your belated present for the holiday! Glad you can enjoy it as I have writing it. And, let's not forget, have a Happy New Year! **

**September 11****th**** has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that. **

**Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

**I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it. **

**Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive. **

**I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8****th**** Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

**By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time. **

**I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D **

**For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance. **


End file.
